caminando hacia el futuro
by nicoorobinn
Summary: Este es una dulce historia de amor de LuRo y ZoNa espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

**capitulo 1 : las locuras de las pastillas.**

**Han pasado un año cuando los tripulantes de sombrero de paja se reecontraron, en estos doce mese se han formado parejas, la verdad es que solo se ha formado dos: Zoro con Nami y Luffy con Robin. Tambien durante ese año algunos tripulantes encontaron sus sueños: Luffy encontro el one piece y se convirtio en el rey de los piratas, robin pudo lee todos los Poneglyphy por fin sabe lo que ocurrio en el siglo vacio, Brook volvio a reecontrarse con Laboon y Sanji encontro el All Blue.**

**Los demas todavia no han entroncado sus sueños pero creen que conseguiran encontrarlos. Robin y Nami se tomaban pastillas recetadas por Chopper para que no se queden embarazadas, aunque ultimamente Chopper pedia a las chicas que lo dejaran para que se queden embarazadas, pero la verdad siempre se lo pedia a Nami.**

**-Nami has pensado en dejar las pastillas-dijo Nhopper con esperanzas que la navegante hacediera en quedarse embarazada.**

**-Pues ahora que lo dices Chopper pues no lo se la verdad-dijo pensando la joven.**

**-Oye Chopper por que no se lo preguntas a Robin, ella y Luffy ya ha conseguido sus sueños-dijo Zoro-, ademas Robin se esta haciendo mayor...**

**-Es verdad Robin con ella podemos tener un embarazo seguro-dijo el pequeño doctor corriendoa ver si la arqueologa daba su aprobacion para dejar las pastillas**

**-Donde se ha ido Chopper tan deprisa-dijo Sanji**

**-Ha ido a por Robin para que deje las pastillas.**

**-Que pastillas-dijo el cocinero**

**-Pues las pastillas para no quedarse embarazada-explico el espadachin.**

**-ya veo-dijo Sanji a entender la situacion.**

**Mientras que los tres jovenes hablaban aparecieron Luffy y Chopper saltado de alegria miestras que segundos despues la arqueologa aparece y se coloca lado de la navegante para ver a los dos jovenes que estaban saltando de alegria.**

**-Me podeis contar que os pasa-dijo Sanji refinado**

**-Luffy ha dicho que si, que Robin dejara las pastillas-dijo el pequeño doctor cotento.**

**-Shi shi shi..la reina de los piratas tendra un hijo mio-añadio Luffy feliz.**

**-Un momento yo no he dicho nada que quira dejar el medicamento y menos en quedarme embarazada-dijo la arqueologa.**

**-Pero Robin...-dijo el pequeño reno**

**-No te perocupes Chopper-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa-Un dia cuando salio de la ducha cuando cogio una toalla, mientras se secaba las tetas me dijo que la gustaria tener un hijo que comiera de ella.**

**-Luffy-dijo Robin roja como un tomate- cuantas veces te he dicho que no dijas a los demas cosas instimas.**

**-Shi shi shi pero eso quiere decir que quiere tener un hijo-dijo Luffy- Por favor Robin deja las pastillas**

**-Pero que te ha dado ahora que deje las pastillas-dijo Robin.**

**-Pues porque quiero tener un hijo-dijo Luffy.**

**-Ya Luffy pero solo querer tenerlo tu no cuenta-dijo Nami-lo fundamenta es que Robn quiera ya que es ella quien tendra el bebe.**

**-ufff...vale..Chopper dejare de tomas las partillas-dijo Robin con una sonrisa haciedo que el capitan y el medico saltaran otra vez de alegria.**

**-Robin entonces lo que quieres decir es que vas a tener un bebe-dijo Luffy feliz.**

**-bueno en parte me has convencido para quedarme embarazada ahora lo**

**unico es que lo tengamos que fabricarlo esta noche-dijo Robin **

**-shishishi-rio Luffy mientras pone una mano en el vientre de su chica-espero que no tarde mucho en venir.**

**-bueno Luffy tarda va a tarda-dijo Chopper- por que primero tendreis que fecundarlo y despues habra que esperar nueve meses para que nazca.**

**-joo que rollo es mucho tiempo-dijo Luffy con cara de aburrimiento haciendo que todos los demas se echaran a reir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**capitulo 2 el comienzo de algo nuevo.**

**Despues de que todos los tripulantes se enteren de que robin va ha dejar las pastillas para no quedarse embarazada, todos los demas estaban demasiados contentos por la noticia de la arqueologa pero sobre todo el mas contento era luffy.**

**-Hey Luffy enhorabuena-dijo el francotirador.**

**-Por que Usopp-dijo el capitan extraño.**

**-jo Luffy pues por lo de robin al final vas a ser padre la verdad es que no te puedo imaginar cuidando un bebe-dijo Sanji encendiendose un cigarro.**

**-pero Robin no esta embarazada-dijo el capitan con un puchero.**

**-por ahora ya que tu la dejaras en estado de flor-dijo Sanji sentandose a lado del joven.**

**-eso es malo o bueno-dijo asustado Luffy.**

**-eso es bueno Luffy, tu y Robin estais buscando un hijo, eso es lo mas bonito que hay en la vida-dijo Nami**

**-y bueno cuando vais a crear a vuestro primogenito-dijo el esqueleto**

**En ese momento de extres del joven de capitan hubo una unica persona quien le puediera rescatar era robin que lo llamaba por que queria hablar con el.**

**-Robin que quieres-dijo el joven pelinegro.**

**-nada esque como te veia tan extresado por el tema he intentado salvarte-dijo con una sonrisa la arqueologa.**

**-Robin tu crees que tener un hijo es una buena idea-dijo Luffy.**

**-no lo se Luffy-dijo Robin- tu que piensas.**

**-no lo se Robin...pero esa criatura no tiene la culpa de nada-dijo Luffy serio.**

**-tienes razon-dijo Robin abrazando a su chico.**

**-Robin quiero tener un hijo contigo-dijo el joven apretando mas el abrazo-quiero que formemos una familia juntos.**

**-Luffy-susurro la joven-pues claro formaremos una familia juntos.**

**-entonces cuando...-dijo Luffy mirando a los ojos azules de la arqueologa**

**-pues si quieres esta noche intentaremos-dijo Robin son una sonrisa.**

**-no mejor ahora-dijo el capitan cogiendola de la mano y llevandola a la habitacion.**

**-estos dos ya va al tema-dijo Franky-chicos mejor que nos demos una vuelta y dejemoles solos para que tengan intimidad.**

**cuando la tripulacion se fueron a la feria que estaba cerca donde el barco estaba anclado dejando a Robin y a Luffy.**

**(Mientas tanto en la habitacion de Robin y Luffy).**

**ambos ya estaban desnudos y ya estaban preparados para el accion pero Luffy no se atrevia a entrar al interio de la joven.**

**-Luffy que te pasa-dijo extrañada la mujer.**

**-yo...Robin...veras...-tartamudeos el chico.**

**-cariño no me digas que estas nervioso-dijo Robin mirando sosprendida- cielo ya lo hemos hecho montones de veces.**

**-no es lo mismo Robin, la veces que lo hemos hecho lo hemos con amor y pasion-dijo Luffy entandose enfrente de Robin.**

**-LLuffy esto es igual lo estamos haciendo con amor-dijo ella tambien sentandose enfrente del chico.**

**-no, no es lo mismo por que ahora lo vamos a hacer para tener un hijo-hizo un puchero el joven haciendo reir a Robin.**

**-totorron tener un hijo es la cosa mas maravillosa que hay en la vida-dijo la joven dando un beso al chico- y los hijos se forman cuando una pareja se quieren, Luffy yo te quiero y quiero ser madre pero tambien quiero que el padre de mi hijo seas tu Monkey D Luffy-dijo besando a Luffy.**

**-y yo quiero que la madre de mi hijo seas tu Nico Robin-dijo mientras volvia a besar a su chica y entrando en su interior y lo unico que supueron lo que paso hay fueron Robin, Luffy y las cuatro paredes que hay en la habitacion.**

**Pasaron las semanas y todo esta tranquilo el sunny go navegaba tranquilamente y los tripulantes se acababan de despertar y estaban desayunando.**

**-tomad para ls chicas mas importantes de mi vida una ensalada de fruta sivestre-dijo el joven cocinero mietras colocaba los platos enfrente de la chicas pero en ese momento la arqueologa retiraba la comida rapidamente y salia corrieando hacia la cubierta.**

**-Robin-dijo el capitan preocupado.**

**-no te preocupes Luffy ya voy yo con ella-dijo Nami mientras salia con su amiga-Robin estas bien**

**-si no te preocupes-dijo la arqueologa-voy a la consulta de Chopper a tumbarme dile que estoy ahi por favor.**

**-bien y que le dijo a Luffy esta preocupado-dijo la joven mietras acompañaba a su amiga.**

**-pues no se dile que tambien venga-dijo ella mientras entra en el consultorio del pequeño.**

**-entendido-dijo la pelirroja mientras entraba en la cocina-Chopper me ha dicho Robin que te esta esperando en el cosnultorio.**

**-Nami como está-dijo el capitan preocupado.**

**-creo que esta bien me ha dicho que quiere que tu estes con ella-dijo la navegante pero en ese momento el capitan salio escopetao a lado de su chica.**

**Poco despues de que el pequeño desayunara fue a ver a Robin que estaba tumbada boca arriba y con Luffy a lado suya.**

**-bueno Robin te voy a hacer una ecografia para ver si es que es la comida lo que te ha sentado mal.**

**-vale Chopper-dijo la joven.**

**mientras el joven miraba lo que pasaba a la arqueologa por fin pudo ver lo que la pasaba y eso de hizo sacar una sonrisa bastante grande.**

**-que pasa-dijo Luffy nervioso.**

**-pues mirar esto pequeño-dijo el pequeño doctor señalando la pantalla.**

**-si que es-dijo el capitan.**

**-pues eso es vuestro hijo-dijo el pequeño reno feliz.**

**-como-dijo Robin alucinada-estoy embarazada.**

**-si Robin estas embarazada-dijo Chopper-enhorabuena chicos vais a ser padres.**

**Cuando el joven doctor salio de la habitacion, dejando a la pareja de una pieza.**

**-Luffy tendras que aprender a leer-dijo la joven mirando a los ojos del joven- por que vas a tener que contar montones de cuentos.**

**-Robin vamos a tener un hijo-dijo el capitan feliz.**

**-si Luffy vamos a tener un bebe-dijo besando al padre de su hijo.**


	3. Chapter 3 y 4

**capitulo 3 compartiendo el pulso.**

**En el mismo dia de que Robin y Luffy se enterasen de que iba ha tener un hijo, todos los tripulantes diciendo a Luffy que no le veian con una criatura en los brazos haciendole de rabiar.**

**Cuando todos estaban durmiendo menos Luffy que no podia dormir, el joven se giro y empezo a obserbar a la arqueologa que descansaba placidamente en ese momento sin darse cuenta el joven pirata coloco su mano en el vientre de la mujer pero que en ese momento la arqueologa se desperto y coloco su mano encima del capitan.**

**-No puedes dormir-dijo Robin medio dormida.**

**-No, no puedo-dijo Luffy acariciandola- he tenido un dia demasiado agetreado.**

**-Ya veo...-dijo Robin mirando a los ojos del moreno-que piensas Luffy.**

**-Eh-reboto el joven-..pues nada importante.**

**-cuentamelo-dijo Robin.**

**-pues todo lo que nos esta pasando-dijo Luffy.**

**-el embarazo-dijo ella con una sonrisa.**

**-si sobre todo eso-refunfuño el pirata.**

**-es que no quieres ser padre-dijo ella asustada.**

**-claro que quiero..-se explico bien el joven-pero esto es nuevo...Robin, voy a ser padre y eso cambia la vida de una persona a mejor o eso creo-dijo el joven haciendo que la chica sacara una sonrisa.**

**-tontorron-dijo Robin besando a Luffy.**

**-y esto-dijo el joven sobre saltado.**

**-pues por que te quiero mucho y por que se que voy a ser muy feliz contigo y con nuestro hijo-dijo Robin volviendo a besarle-venga vamos a dormir.**

**-vale mama-dijo el jugeton.**

**-seras un buen padre a si que tanquilo lo haras genia-dijo ella mientras se tumbaba a lado de su chico.**

**Pasaban los meses y el embarazo de Robin iba perfectamente todos los tripulantes estaban encantandos y la cuidabanentre todos.**

**Un dia Robin acompañada de Luffy se fueron con Chopper a que le haga la ecografia del mes.**

**-Vamos Chopper que quiero ver a mi hijo-dijo impaciente el capitan.**

**-Luffy tranquilizate yo tamben quiero verlo a si que esperate-dijo Robin mientras se acomoda bien.**

**-shishishi pronto te veremos hijita mia-dijo Luffy mirado al gran abultado vientre.**

**-pero bueno que te ha dado con que es una niña-dijo ella.**

**-esque me lo ha dicho-dijo Luffy con un oido en el vientre-me ha dicho que es una niña**

**En ese momento el pequeño docto entro en la pequeña sala y le empezo a hace la ecografia.**

**-Haber como esta-dijo el pequeño.**

**-Chopper esta bien no la pasa nada-dijo nervioso Luffy.**

**- tranquilo capitan tu hijo esta perfectamente, y tambien esta bien de peso...esta perfectamente-informo Chopper- escuchar, lo que ois son los latido de Robin.**

**-Los latidos de Robin?-pregunto Luffy haciendo que Robin echara una pequeña risita**

**-si, y esto son los latidos de vuestro hijo-dijo el pequeño mientras otros latido rapidos se escuchaban dejando alucinados a la pareja.**

**-vaya si que va rapido-dijo Robin.**

**-no te preocupes-dijo el pequeño-los latido siempre son asi que no te preocupes que tu hjo esta bien asi que sigue comiendo sano y haciendo el ejercicio que hacemos todas las terdes**

**-vale Chopper no te preocupes-dijo el joven pelinegro- ya me encargare yo de que Robin haga el ejercicio necesario-dijo Luffy dejando de una pieza a Robin y a Chopper.**

**-quien eres tu y quien ha echo con mi marido-dijo Robin extrañada por lo que hacaba de decir.**

**capitulo 4 la ropita del bebe**

**Pasaron los meses el embarazo iba perfecamente cuando fueron a comprar ropa para que pequeño,pero solo Luffy queria comprar ropa para niña...a un que Robin insistia que tambien comprara para niño pero el rey de los piratas insistia que solo de niña...**

**poc...off**

**era una mañana soleada y Nami,Robin y Luffy fueron a comprar ropa para el pequeño.**

**-mira Robin que bonito es esta pequeña ropa de niña-dijo Luffy enseñando la ropa de niña a su mujer.**

**-Luffy es percioso pero ya llevamos muchisima ropa de niña debemos comprar ropa para niño-dijo la arqueologa.**

**-no la ropa sera rosa porque es una niña shishishi-dijo el capitan mientras corria por la tienda para buscar mas ropita de bebe.**

**-este chico nunca va a cambien ni si quiera cuando va a ser padre-dijo Nami.**

**-hay dios que padre te he buscado hijo mio-dijo Robin mientras veia y acariciada su vientre.**

**-Robin...pero lo bueno que esta estusiasmado con la criatura-dijo Nami-lo malo que solo dice que es una niña.**

**-tienes razon...-suspiro la embarazada-...pero estoy segura de que será un buen padre eso lo tengo seguro. **

**-si...la verdad es que este bebe va a ser la sonrisa del barco-dijo Nami acariciando el vientre.**

**-si tienes razon-dijo Robin mirando ropita de niño.**

**-Robin...Luffy...-dijo Nami.**

**-da igual lo haremos en secreto-dijo Robin con una sonrisa.**

**poc...on**

**Cuando el trio volvio al barco dejaron las comprar, pero cuando Robin entro en la habiacion y se quedo alucinada cuando todos sus nakamas habian reformado el cuarto entero, con todos los cuidados de para un bebe: cuna, peluches, juegete etc...**

**-chicos...muchisimas gracias-dijo la arqueologa-me encanta.**

**-nos alegramos que te guste, este es un pequeño regalito que hemos hecho a esta criaturita-dijo Sanji acariciando el vientre de la joven.**

**-Luffy tu lo sabia-dijo Robin mientras que su chico asintiera con la cabeza.**

**-shishishi,lo hemos planeado entre todos-dijo feliz el joven.**

**-muchisimas gracias...me ha encantado ha quedado genial-dijo la joven con una mano en su vientre- estoy segura que mi niña la escantara cuando nazca-dijo esto ultimo mirando al padre de su retoño.**


	4. Chapter 5

**capitulo 5 el nacimiento.**

**El ultimo mes el embarazo de Robin llegó y todos los tripulantes estaban preparados para que la criatura venga al mundo, Luffy estaba feliz porque su hijo le faltaba muy poco para nacer.**

**-shishi buenos dias pequeña shishi-dijo luffy acariciando y besando el abutado vientre de Robin**

**-Luffy son las siete de la mañana por favor dejame dormir un poco mas-dijo Robin intentando dormir un poco.**

**-Robin sabes que falta poco para que nazca-dijo el capitan feliz.**

**-Lo se luffy, lo se -dijo la joven- ademas lo noto.**

**-lo notas-dijo el joven extrañado.**

**-Si ultimamente estoy mas cansada y no se estoy mas cansada-dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.**

**-Robin, tu quieres que nazca ya verdad-dijo Luffy.**

**-si quieres que te diga la verdad pues si-dijo ella-ya estoy deseando que venga para verle la carita y besarle y darle muchos mimos y abrazos.**

**Pararon las horas y todo el mundo estaba tramquilo Nami estaba con Robin pero de repente la arqueologa dijo que ya venia, en ese momento el pequeño doctor ayudo al a arqueologa a llevarla al consultrio junto a luffy para ver nacer a su primogenita. Robin hacia todo lo que podia para traer al mundo a la pequeña pero se quedo sin fuerzas.**

**-Vamos Robin solo falta muy poco-dijo el capitan agarrandola de la mano.**

**-Luffy no puedo mas-dij o la joven intentando empujar.**

**-Robin empuja vamos tu puedes,yo estoy contigo y todos los demas estan fuera esperando que **

**nuestras hija nazca ella ya viene y quiere que la ayudes,vamos cariño-dijo el capitan.**

**En ese momento Robin empujo con todas su fuerza hasta que un pequeño llanto dio por finalizado el trabajo, Era una niña fuerte y sana.**

**-Tomad chicos creo que esta pequeña quiere conocer a sus papis-dijo el pequeño renito entregando a Robin la criatura.**

**-Hola mi pequeña-dijo Robin llorando-shhhh...deja de llorar mi vida ya estas con mama y papa.**

**-Eso con mama y papa-dijo el capitan llorando como un poseso que eso le ido gracia a la joven.**

**-Luffy pero tu tambien estas llorando-dijo mirando a su marido como lloraba el tambien.**

**-Si estamos llorando los tres shishishi-dijo el cogiendo de la manita de la pequeña-es preciosa robin.**

**-Si-afirmo la arqueologa mirando a su pequeña-bienvenida al mundo-dijo esto ultimo dandola un pequeño beso.**

**-Eso bienvenida al mundo Nico. D Olvia.**

**-¿Nico. D?-dijo Robin.**

**-Si-dijo el joven-vamos a darla tu apellido y mi voluntad D a todos nuestro hijos.**

**-Luffy...-susurro Robin-Te quiero.**

**-Y yo -dijo Luffy acercandose a su chica para darla un beso despues tambien se acerco a su pequeña y tamiben le dio un pequeño beso en la frente-Te gusta tu nombre-dijo el joven viendo que la pequeña echaba una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-Si...la parece que le guste-dijo la arqueologa-Luffy la quieres coger.**

**-cogerla-dijo el joven con miedo**

**-Si toma-dijo Robin entregandole la niña-cuidado con la cabeza es muy fragil.**

**-Vale-dijo el capitan a recibir a su hija-que chiquitita es...y que bien huele.**

**-bueno la acabas de bañar a si que pues no se-dijo Robin-sabes que te queda muy bien con la niña en brazos.**

**-Shishishi-dijo Luffy mientras miraba a su hija-Espero que tenga una gran vida.**

**-Y yo-dijo Robin medio dormida.**

**-Tienes sueño-dijo el rey de los piratas.**

**-Si...-dijo la joven-Luffy me gustaria descansar.**

**-Vale tu descansa nosotros te esperaremos para que despiertes-dijo Luffy-descansa te lo mereces.**

**-Vale...-sonrio Robin-te quiero.**

**-Yo tambien te quiero y nuestra niña tambien-dijo el mientras robin se quedaba dormida.**

**-Descansa mi Reina te lo mereces-susurro Luffy mirando a su hija.**


	5. Chapter 6

capitulo 6 un nuevo comienzo.

Ha pasado exactamente dos hora que la peque a Olvia viniera al mundo. Mientras que Robin descansaba ,Luffy cuidaba de su peque a, esperando que Robin se despertaba.

El joven capit n, no quitaba el ojo de esa preciosa e idefensa ni a,que dormia placidamente en sus brazos.

-Hola chiquitita...-dijo Luffy en bajito para no despertar a la peque a ni a Robin-...Sabes que eres igualita a tu madre, teneis el mismo rostro.

-Vaya gracias por el cumplido-dijo la arqueologa despertandose.  
-Te he despertado-dijo el preocupado.  
-Descuida, no me ha despertado-dijo la joven con una sonrisa-veo que os estais ya conociendo-dijo mirando a su peque a.  
-Si a estado dormidita todo este rato-dijo el entregandola a Robin.  
-Hola,mi vida-dijo la joven dandola un besito en la frente-al final tenias raz n - Eh?-dijo Luffy-En que tenia raz n.  
-pues que tu me decias que era una ni a-dijo la arqueologa-y aunue Chopper tambien me lo dijo,  
yo seguia pensando que seria un ni o.  
-Shi shi shi,pues al final es una ni a-dijo el sentandose a lado de la arqueologa.

-Vaya Robin veo que ya te has despertado-dijo el peque o doctor entrando en la habitacion- he estado revisando a la peque a y es una ni a sana y fuerte.  
-Me alegro mucho-dijo la joven mirando a la peque a que sonreia en sue os.  
-shishishi, se esta riendo-dijo mirando a si mujer-tiene a misma sonrisa que tu,Robin.  
-Pues yo no lo creo-le respondio con una sonrisa-querras decir que tiene tu misma sonrisa no Luffy.  
-Eh...perdonad que interrumpa este momento tan familiar pero Robin yo creo que deber despertar a tu peque a para que coma-explico el doctor.  
-Ehhhhh-se quejo el pirata-porque hay que despertarla si esta durmiendo.  
-Pues tu hija tiene que comer cabeza hueca-dijo gritando el reno-a si que estate tranquilito y cadallito para que Robin la pueda amamantar bien.  
-Luffy...-continuo la arqueologa-...Chopper tiene raz n tienes que estar tranquilo para que pueda darla el pecho bien.

Despues de que Robin le dijiera eso al capitan, Luffy se sento en la silla y contemplo como Robin con la ayuda de el peque o doctor daba el pecho a su peque a,que al mismo tiempo la criatura lo recibia placidamente.  
En una silla a lado de la cama donde estaba la arqueologa,Luffy no quitaba el ojo a su hija que comia hasta que se quedo otra ves toltamente dormida,el capitan la cogio y la llevo suavemente hasta su cunita y volvio otra vez con su chica dandola un precioso beso de agradecimiento.

-Gracias,Robin-dijo el mientras juntaba su frente con la de su mujer-Gracias por darme una ni a que es preciosa...gracias.  
-Bueno yo tambien te lo tengo que agradecertelo ya que tu me lo has dado a mi-dijo ella en una de sus sonrisas mientras que despues de volviera a fusionar con el capitan en un dulce beso.

continuara...

QUERIA AGRADECER A Andore-kun POR EL COMENTARIO QUE ME HA ESCRITO Y SEGUIDOR CAMINAND HACIA EL FUTURO...NO OS PREOCUPEIS QUE AUN QUEDA MUCHO PARA QUE TERMINE ESTA BELLA HISTORIA UN BESO


	6. Chapter 7 y 8

Capitulo 7

La enfermedad de olivia.

Ya han pasado una semana desde el nacimiento de la peque a Nico.D, la peque a era muy queria por todos los tripulantes: Chopper y Ussopp jugaba todo el rato con ella, Brook la tocaba nanas, Franky contruica juguetes para que juege, Nami la abrazaba y la mimaba, y Sanji y Zoro siempre se estaban peleado para acunarla.  
Pero sobre todo los mas embobados era sus padres.

-Luffy-llamaba la arqueologa -Dime,preciosa-dijo el dandola un beso en el labio.  
-Tengo que dar de comer a Olvia-dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
-Ehhhhhhhh-se quejo-, no puedes esperar un poco Robin ahora mismo estoy con ella, la estoy contando lo mucho que la quiero.  
-jajajajaja-rio la arqueologa- mi vida eso se lo puedes contar mientras la doy de comer...mirala tiene hambre.  
-...mmmm...si tu crees...toma-le entrejo a la ni a.  
-haber peque a, vamos a comer-dijo la joven mientras le entregaba el pecho a la peque a,que en cambio lo cojio placidamente y empezo a comer.

-Valla si que tenia hambre shishishi-dijo el capitan mientras se sentaba a lado de su mujer-Robin, no te duele.  
-Ya no-contento ella- al principio me dolia pero era normal ya que era la primera vez que lo hacia-dijo ella mirando a su hija- adema a ella la encanta y eso me hace muy feliz.  
-Valla Reina se los piratas,eres una madre espectacular-dijo Luffy besando a su chica.  
-Gracias-dijo ella en una que pasa peque a ya no comes-dijo la arqueologa.  
-Que raro si acaba de empezar-dijo mientras acariciaba su cabecita-Robin esta ardiendo.  
-Como que ardiendo-se asusto la joven, y en ese mismo instante coloco su mano en la cabeza de su hija -Luffy ve a llamar a chopper-dijo la arqueologa nerviosa mientras que el capitan salia como una bala en busca del peque o doctor.

-Mi peque a que te pasa-dijo Robin mientras acariciaba a su hija.  
-Robin que pasa-dijo el peque o reno.  
-La ni a tiene fiebre-dijo ella colocando a su hija encima de la cama-ha sido a si de repente estaba comiendo y derrepente dejo de comer, Luffy la acaricio y me dijo que estaba ardiendo y...  
-Tiene una enfermeda muy extra a-dijo el doctor interrupiendo a Robin-y es peligrosa para una ni a tan peque a.  
-Que enfermedad es-Dijo el capitan.  
Pues una muy mala-dijo el peque o-. Se trata de un viru que entra en los cuerpo sensibles y debiles,Olvia a ser tan peque a no tiene suficiente enfermedad es muy peligrosa y si no la controlamo...  
-Si no la controlamos qu pasara-dijo Robin esperando que la respuesta no sea la que esta pensando.  
-Podria MORIR-dijo el doctor serio.  
-Chopper-grito Luffy- no permitiras que mi hija muera.  
-Claro que no Luffy-dijo el peque o - por eso tengo que espezar el tratamiento antes que sea tarde.  
-Chopper-susurro Robin- por favor. no permitas que mi hija muera-dijo acariciando a su peque a- es lo mas importante que tengo en la vida, Chopper ha nacido hace solo dos semana no puede morir ahora tiene un futuro que la espera.  
-Robin-susuro el docto.  
-Robin-dijo abrazandoa su chica mientras que en ese abrazo sintio como la arqueologa comenzaba a llorar-No te preocupes mi vida Olvia no morira,es nuestras hija y es muy fuerte-dijo llorando- ya veras como lo superara- en ese momento entraro todos los tripulantes a la habotacion

-Luffy, Robin, no os preocupes entre todo no permitiremos que Olvia nos deje-dijo Nami con una sonrisa mientras que lo demas asistian.  
-Muchas gracia, chicos-dijo el capitan habrazando a Robin.

Capitulo 8

Una madre desesperada.

Desde que Robin supo que su hija estaba enferma no la habia dejado ni un segundo, tampoco ni comia ni tampoco dormia.  
Todos los tripulantes estaban muy preocupados pensaban que si seguia asi hacabaria por enfermar.

-Robin mi amor, come algo llevas asi cuatro dias-dijo el capitan preocupado- si sigues asi acaras enfermandote.  
-Me da igual-contesto ella- si enfermo me dara igual por que si ella se va yo me ire con ella-dijo mirando a su hija.  
-Nico Robin-grito Luffy- ahora mismo nuestra hija nos necesita bien y con fuerza y ella nota que estabas mal ella se pondra mejor,  
joder Robin eres su madre...-grito el capitan-que te ha pasado, no eres la misma, no eres la misma mujer a la que me enamore, a la que tengo como esposa ni a la madre de mi hija-dijo el capitan marchandose de la habitacion.  
-Ya no soy la misma...-susurro Robin mirandose en el espejo-...mi hija me necesita-dijo mirando a su peque a y acariciandola.- No te preocupes mi vida...Mam est aqui contigo-dijo dandola un peque o beso-yo te dejare nunca.  
-Robin-la llamo el doctor- tengo que revisar a la peque a puedes salir un momento.  
-Claro, asi comere un poco-dijo ella saliendo de la habitacion, que en ese momento vio a Luffy y se acerco a el.  
-Luffy, perdoname, tienes toda la razon-dijo ella mirando al suelo- desde que Chopper nos dijo que estaba enferma me he encerrado en un mundo de la desesperacion solo pensaba en mi y en nadie mas-dijo ella.  
-Robin...-susurro el capitan levantandola la cabeza para mirarla los ojos-no tienes que enfrertarte a esto sola...yo estoy contigo y tambien es mi hija-dijo el sonriendola-te quiero y tu lo sabes -si...-susurro ella...Yo tambien te quiero-dijo ella mientras le da un beso largo y le abraza-tengo miedo...no la quiero perder.  
-Yo tambien tengo miedo-dijo el abrazandola mas fuerte-pero nuestras hija se recuperara,es muy fuerte...lleva nuestra sangre.  
-Luffy, Robin...-grito el peque o reno- he encontrado la cura, esta en una isla cerca de aqui.  
-Lo dices enserio-grito Nami.  
-Si, lo digo en serio.  
-Que isla es.  
-Es una llamada , Sakurasohsi -Pues todo listo-grito el capitan- todo el mundo hacia la isla Sakurasohsi y curaremos a Olvia.  
-Si. 


End file.
